diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Smasher
The is one of the five current basic Upgrade choices from the Tank. Unlike other Tank upgrades, this tank is only available if the player doesn’t choose an upgrade at Level 15, but instead waits until Level 30. It can further upgrade into the Landmine, the Auto Smasher, or the Spike. Design The Smasher features a circular body placed on a black hexagon, like a Dominator except with no Barrels or Launchers. Unlike the majority of classes, the Smasher has no Barrels or weapons of any kind, instead it uses itself as its weapon. The black hexagon automatically spins. Technical Without a Barrel, the Smasher has no ranged capabilities, therefore its only means of damage is to melee, or smash into other tanks, hence its name, Smasher. Since the tank can only fight by ramming, any upgrades which directly affect Bullets will be removed as they have no effect on the current tank, and any upgrade points spent on those upgrades will be returned to the player once the tank has become a Smasher, which by then the only upgrades available are Health Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed, each which can be applied a maximum of 10 upgrade points. To improve its melee capabilities, the Smasher has a faster base Movement Speed, as well as a greater field of vision than the Tank. At lvl 45, it can upgrade into the Landmine that can turn invisible, the Auto Smasher, which gains an uncontrollable Auto Turret, or the Spike, which has greater base Body Damage. As the smasher, Spike and/or Landmine maxing out health, body damage and speed is highly suited as health regeneration is not as necessary/vital to harnessing the full advantage of melee capabilities. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, tanks with a low rate of fire, other non-Smasher rammer classes. *Weak Against: Faster tanks, Destroyer branch tanks, tanks with high Reload and focused fire (like the Triplet, for example). As the Smasher *Avoid Overseer-branch tanks as their high damage can easily kill even maxed-out health Smashers. If the player is experienced, they can lure the drones away and return while the Overseer/Overlord has its drones away from itself. However, most Overseer/Overlords know better than to do so, so the player should flee if their attempt fails. Tanks with a high RoF must be avoided too as their Bullet knockback will keep the Smasher at bay and potentially drain health. Avoid Trappers, as they can drain the player's health. *Players risk getting killed ramming another Smasher if they both are at max health and have Max Health and Body Damage at the same Level. Health Regeneration matters in this case as it will regenerate a tiny bit while Smashers are in contact. *Avoid smashing into entities with big health bars like the Alpha Pentagons and the Bosses unless they have just a little health left. *Attack cornered or unaware tanks. *Destroyers are faster than the Smasher if they use their gun’s recoil, so it is best to catch them off guard. *Farming, especially in the Pentagon Nest, is perhaps the safest and quickest way to level up until the player reach Level 45, as few tanks beyond low Level ones are especially susceptible to this class. Beware however, as a swarm of Crashers can do greatly reduced its health if it is too low. *It is useful to upgrade all Bullet Stats and farm until Level 30, run away from the crowded areas to an empty space, upgrade to Smasher, and all Bullets Stats will transfer to skill points, so that the player can decide again which Stats should be fit for their own rammer build. Against the Smasher *Tanks with a high DPS rate can prevent the Smasher from attacking the player since the high damage and bullet knockback will slow down the Smasher; allowing the defending player to flee. *Overseer branch tanks are effective against the Smasher since the drones can deal a very high amount of damage; it is best to keep the player’s drones close to himself in case a Smasher attacks. *One of the best counters against the Smasher is to be aware of its presence. If one quickly reacts to the presence of this tank, then it will almost always fail to deal damage and kill the player. *Trappers are also extremely effective as the Smasher has no way to knock back the traps without taking damage. Achievements }} History *The developer previously wanted the Smasher to be a secret tank branch, however, many have already found it and it has been revealed in the Changelog after everyone realized its existence. *Once the upgrade is achieved, the skill upgrade screen is changed so that the Bullet-related upgrade bars would read “Upgrade to Windows 10”. This is probably a nod to Microsoft’s shady upgrade tactics and the alleged uselessness of the operating system. It may also been due to the fact that that was the last day to upgrade to Windows 10 for free. However, it has been removed in the July 31st Update. *The Smasher used to upgrade to Mega Smasher, but was removed in the August 7th update because its only improvement from Smasher was even more resistance to knockback, which was removed from the Smashers in that update. *As of 7th of August, when this class has been chosen by the player, the Bullet stats completely disappear. The remaining stats have a bigger max level (10 points instead of 7). Trivia *It is the first pure melee class, having nothing but Body Damage to defend itself. *It, alongside the Auto Trapper and the Battleship are the only tanks to have a dark blue background on their icon. *A Level 45 Smasher with fully upgraded Max Health and Body Damage has 338 HP. *This is one of the seven tanks that automatically has auto spin activated, the others being the Landmine, Mega Smasher(removed), Spike, Auto Smasher, Auto 3 and Auto 5. *If one accidentally upgrades stat points to one of the Bullet Stats, upon upgrading to Smasher the stats will become stat points again. *The Smasher is one of only two tanks to skip a Tier in order to be upgraded (Level 1 - 30). The other is the Sprayer (Level 15 - 45). *After the new color scheme update, the Smasher was rotated by about 30 degrees clockwise upon upgrading. *The old color scheme borders have the same color as the shell that the Smasher branch features. Footnotes Category:Diep.io